The Tattler/Slouching Toward Francograd
Slouching Toward Francograd was a story posted on The Tattler by Electron Sponge on May 8, 2009. Slouching Toward Francograd On May 26 of this year it will be the third anniversary of the founding of the New Polar Order, one of the more controversial and influential events that has happened in the history of the game. Polaris for good or ill has been a central actor in a great deal of the drama that has gone on. After her defeat in the last war, NpO has been rather quiet. They’ve resumed ties with several of their old allies, like STA and Nueva Vida, as well as former rivals Ragnarok and Valhalla. This showed the maturity and wisdom of the leadership at Polar - to not only maintain their existing friendships but to create new ones from old enemies. Following that line of thought, it was right and proper that they once again strove to repair the fractured relationship with their cousins in the New Pacific Order. This war has proved a strain on that relationship, and the schizophrenic actions of NPO leadership haven’t helped. Last week, without prior discussion or warning, NPO removed the special access privileges Polar members have traditionally enjoyed at NPO’s forum. After some discussion, it was brought forward that what NPO truly wanted from Polar was assistance in the current war. The Polar side responded that NPO had an odd way of showing affection toward such a longtime close ally by removing the traditional reciprocated access just before asking for support in a disastrous losing war. This got through to even some of the thicker skulls at NPO and access was quickly restored. This all changed yesterday however. NPO did a complete about-face and informed Polaris that because NpO has failed to come to Pacifica’s aid in this war he could no longer support access to private NPO areas. This is of course the prerogative of the Emperor and could never be disputed. What happened when AlmightyGrub was informed of this, however, is a telling reminder of just how fickle Pacifican affection can be: :* +AlmightyGrub has left #npowned :<+Ursarkar> :rolleyes: :<+Cager> so that means help? :<+Cager> no help :<+Cager> guess no help :* Aleks has joined #npowned :* ChanServ sets mode: +v Aleks :<~Moo-Cows> means no help :<+TojamnNPO> guess that means were totally on our own :<%LetumAFK> help? at this point? :<~Moo-Cows> and they aided GR :<+Cager> Well :<~Moo-Cows> who are directly attacking us :<%LetumAFK> We were always alone :<+Ursarkar> Who gives a shit? :<%MaskofBlue> Wish I could have booted Grub <_< :<~Moo-Cows> and attacked DOOM :<+Ursarkar> Fuck them. :<+WarMasterKerr> how fantastic! Funny how they couldn’t say that stuff to his face, though. Wouldn’t want to lose one of the only viable treaties they have left, now would they? This is after Grub had all his people exit the channel and they had left quietly without any incident. Polaris once again acted politely and respectfully toward NPO and as soon as their backs were turned the NPO knives come out. Those knives have made their mark in Polar backs before. Rumor Mill * IRON may be getting a sweetheart peace deal soon. * A new bloc is being talked about privately that will remind people of the past. * Vox Populi is about become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. * An older alliance is about to have a resurgence of former members returning to the ranks. Note This is probably going to be my last edition of The Tattler due to the wars against Vox Populi winding to an honorable close. I want to thank all the people who contributed material to this publication who have remained nameless, faceless and supporting the cause behind the rest of your backs for so many months. I’d also like to thank the members of Vox Populi for their constant support and input. Finally I’d like to thank all my enemies for giving me so much material to work with. I couldn’t have done it without you. See you all on my war screen. Pro populo! External links *Story on the Tattler Category:Vox Populi